User talk:SonicSP
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anno Domini Mobile Units page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ValiantHeart (Talk) 04:20, 27 May 2009 Hello,I am a relatively new member to the wiki.I hope I would not offend anyone here and I am still unfamiliar with the sections.Is there a place to discuss aspects of the series,because I am sure some things are subject to intepration and may not be agreable with everyone.I hope I would fit in here Hey You're the guy from the forum right? The one who sent the msg to me earlier? Just writing to say hi. Origins of the Trinitys Think you can help me dig some info about the Trinitys? I read somewhere they're actually children of Ribbons. He cloned the Trinitys using his own genetic material and had Laguna Harvey use them. Is there any proof behind this? Regarding the Trinities,that infomation should be accurate.Children is just one way of saying it. Its been mentioned in one of the S1 novels that the Trinities were created from Ribbons's DNA.Ribbons himself used part of his own DNA to make them,so they do possess some Innovade genes in them but they are not really full Innovades either.Probably somewhere in between the Super Soldiers and the Innovades.They also age,something Innovades do not do,so thats further clue of their half typeness. I can try to find the more on it if you want,its just from what I've read from a summary of the novel a long time ago.the novels have presented us with other valuable info as well,such as the the identity of the 0-Gundam pilot way ahead of the anime revealed it to us.Or do you think my word is good enough?I cant remember the exact volume either. Other than that,the Trinities are just that.Not much to expand on. SonicSP 06:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Your Sources You doing a great job with sourcing your stuff, please put them up on references though. I sometime see this stuff and I might erase them and i don't want you to waste your efforts because i know you're about accurate data and consistency. Keep up the good work man. Wasabi 23:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) about your pics SonicSP, I accidentally removed your gallery pics with a the large collective one from the forum. Upon closer observation, i realized yours are slightly different with greater resolution. Apologies, I would reload them myself, but I have to finish a project. Wasabi 06:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Follow my edits You received this msg because you're one of the reliable editors. I recently added a series of pics as references. The pics add additional info in regards to the Gundams. I added some earlier as well, but nobody has picked them up to continue refinement over the editions. I'll be too busy with life matters to actively edit possibly until Dec. I originally planned to site as many of the sources used to increase the credibility of the pages as there are people across forums that still doubt the legitimacy of these pages. I trust you and the other editors I asked will take the correct course. Below are the common sources I use to collect information, you can use them to find magazine scans and other pics to help prove the validity of the pages and also refine the pages as new info is released. Until then, please maintain integrity with the 00 Gundam pages. Thanks for your time and consideration. *http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/ *http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/ *http://forums.animesuki.com/forumdisplay.php?f=40 Wasabi 03:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Help on pics Think you can help me load up the rest of the CG pics of the Gundams and GNX's? I found this site (http://zefai.sakura.ne.jp/c/cg.php) a while ago. This guy loves to do CG models of the Gundams and good at it. I intended to load them all up for public enjoyment, but I'm getting too busy to finish them. I only loaded up all of 00 Gundam and it's variants, but not the others. I only used the frontal pics and didn't load up the rest. Think you can help me out? If you accept, try to properly name those pics as well. You may call it semantics, but it's annoying to deal with poorly named pics when it comes to fishing them out, that's why i try my best to name them as they are. If you can't just tell me. Thanks for the consideration. Wasabi 04:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think I can help you a bit,but I dont think I can do all the suits by myself.I'll do my best.SonicSP 21:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Would you get miffed if I moved that citation you added to GNY-001 Gundam Astraea to the picture's articlehttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/a/a7/Gny-001.jpg? I suggest this because your citation pertains more to the picture than the general article. --Nkuzmik 14:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::If you want,I don't mind.I put the citation right there because I was citing the purpose,which is General purpose,I wasnt citing the anything much other than that.Previously it was "close combat" which I'd thought is incorrect since it contradicts the translated info that I linked to,which is a section of 00P chapter 1. ::That and that translation helps source out some other info on the article since its a translation of the first volume of 00P. ::As long as the purpose stays general purpose,I'm cool with it.They are suits like normal 00 where we can guess unless directly stated but I think if there is a source that directly classifies a type of MS,we should use it instead.-SonicSP 21:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Masurao You recently posted an edit to the Masurao page where you put put a citation in your edit comments. If you have a source that you would like to use to back your claims, please include it a cited reference within the article. That way futre editors know that you have done the research. --Nkuzmik 20:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) GN Particles If you could, please help re-edit the page on GN Particles. Someone horrifically just added in that page with jumbled info. I figured since you have so much data, you're the perfect guy to help organize this one. You can ignore my earlier request for the pages, I'll try to do them myself when i got the time. Wasabi 23:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright,I'll try.That page looks like a mess.Most of the info there is correct I think,splattered and not organised but correct. Although its misleading in the sense that the GN Particles are different not because of compression rates but wavelenght.The wavelength tunign causes them to have different compression ability and specialisation potential.Compression ability changes because of wavenlength,so does the other effects of a GN PArticles,such as beam potency. I'll try and take a shot at it later.I'll copy paste my GN PArticle section that I wrote yesterday at the GN-Drive article.Then I'll expand it from there.No promises aboutr esults but I'll do my best. SonicSP 02:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Need profile editing help What's up SonicSP? I've been busy with school and life, haven't had the time to work on the profiles of the Gundam 00 character pages. I just focused on polishing up the most important characters and left the others in disarray. I intend to go back to it and make them up to par with the other character profiles, but I need your help. You know better than anyone that there are many blanks in the histories of the characters that was filled in through publications. On recent forums, I believe I saw some info about Allelujah Haptism. I don't know how much was revealed, but I believe it says he's actually of middle eastern descent. Any additional information on Ali Al-Saachez would help, cause he's got some sort of history with Fon Spaak. If it's not too much trouble, think you can compile all data relevant to their profiles? You could give me the links or a copy/paste section of relevant data, I'm not looking for a report or anything, just need enough to organize the profiles. Think you can do that? Or too busy? Tell me what you think. Wasabi 12:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry dude,I have been a bit busy with life as well,so I don't edit here as much.But I guess I'll try and help out to what I'm able to. Okay,I ll try and dig up whatever I can though to be honest characters aren not my specialty. From the top of my head,Allelujah is from Kazakhstan by the way.It was mentioned in the S2 Official File 6 if I'm not mistaken.I think Veda Tiera told him that.That's why he's on that quest of him.Although he has no memory of his past self. Ali............well,to be frank we don't know much about Ali actually.Fon's relation to Ali is that he trained under him.Evne in the sidestories it wasnt exactly exapanded alot.Most of what we know about Ali are his actions in the present,rather than what we saw before. Other than that,we know he lead the KPSA,the group Setsuna was in as a child.He lacunhed the attacked againts AEU that killed Lockon's family because the middle east was agints the Orbital Elevator contruction,that was back in the Solar Energy Wars.I deduce all this from the things he said in the anime,or mentioned about him.His role outside the anime is minimal and rarely expanded on. I'll update you with whatever I can.Try and get some links to that. If you want to know more specifics about more stuff,just ask. Sometimes I feel a bit lazy to edit stuff because they get overturned in the future,but that's how wikis work I guess.That and I've been a bit busy the last few months. SonicSP 04:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) S2 Official File 6 from http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/2da422407d0f4b6d58d4156ac5a6bdeb ○アレルヤ ・アレルヤはカザフスタンあたり出身の避難民という設定。 親とはぐれたところを人革連が実験用に連れてきた。 ・ハレルヤの人格は脳量子波実験で発生した。 人革連の科学者はハレルヤをどう捉えていいか判断に困って 失敗作にして破棄することにした。実はかなり成功例に近かった。 ・セカンドシーズンのアレルヤはハレルヤがいなくなったことで 戦力的に弱体化していた。気持ち的には盛り上げてやりたいけれど そこはシビアにわかりやすく1発目に被弾した。 ' '' ''' - Hallelujah ･It sets it to the hallelujah, that is, the evacuee of coming from for each Kazakstan. Person kawaren brought getting lost to parents to experimental use. ･The character of the hallelujah was generated by the brain quantum wave experiment. The scientist of person kawaren decided to embarrass to the judgment how I may catch the hallelujah, to make to the failure work, and to annul it. It was actually considerably near the success case. ･As for the hallelujah of sekandoshi-zun, the hallelujah was made a weakness by gone in the war potential. It was severely plainly bombarded there though I wanted to pile up in feelings. to the first''''' ----------------------------------- I know not the most convincing translation but the part about Kazakhtan is quite clear,he's a refugee from that country.Basically,he lost his parents at some point and got transfered to the Supersoldier program. This part where Allelujah's kazakhtan origins was mentioned in Good Haro's S2 Official File 6 translated but some time later shre deleted that section,and even put up a "Fuck Allelujah" comment there,damn her: http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/06/24/s2-official-file-6-is-really-interesting/ Anyways,I'm posting it here for referencing reasons.You decide what to do with it. Here's something else that's interesting,Raphael it seems would be reusing Seravee's old frame to a certain extent,according to the Gundam 00 Geneology provided in the PG 00 Raiser manual: http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/2959/gncharteng.jpg You can see that the term Derived Unit is used for Raphael,and GN Archer as well. I'm sure you'll be asking,"How do we know Derived Unit means that Rapahel will be using Seravee's frame?". Well,the thing that gives this meaning credibility is GN Archer and Artemie.Under the chart,GN archer is a derived unit of Artemie as well. Now we know from the HG GN Archer manual that GN Archer was made from an incomplete 3rd Generation Gundam right?Though we didnt know the name then,this chart for the first time links Artemie to GN Archer directly using the derived unit term. This can only mean one thing,Artemie is that incomplete 3rd Generation Gundam mentioned in the HG booklet.That means GN Archer and Artemie are the same MS,or at least GN Archer was made from Artemie's frame. Before the picture was released,we cannot confirm this is the case because we arent sure whether Artemie was 3rd Generation and there could have been another unseen MS but geneology does is that it not only gives us the term,it directly gives us the link in line form.The similarity in how they look like only makes it easier to believe. Of course,Rapahel doesnt look alot like Seravee so obviously there is alot of modifications done.And the extent of Seravee that is derived is unknowned as well. Ironically,the MS that people speculated could have been a rebuilt unit,or derived unit;00 Qant is a totally new machine,so are the other 2 Gundams actually. SonicSP 20:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm a little wary of how "derived unit" seems to be used. To pull in a real world example, the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F/A-18E/F_Super_Hornet is derived from the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F/A-18_Hornet, but they are two VERY different aircraft. Sure there are a lot of common parts but not even MacGuyver could turn and F/A-18 into an F/A-18E without building almost entirely new aircraft from scratch. --Nkuzmik 17:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 00's giant beamsaber Since we never see the regular 00 do this, I'm going to include that feature in the 00 Raiser page--Nkuzmik 17:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) But that function was stated in the normal 00 HG manual,long before 00 Raiser was even announced.The PG manual which can be found here http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/ does not state such limitations either. Nevertheless,I don't have that much of an issue with this so go ahead anyways.The way you organsied the article was good so not mentioning is much less of an issue in the new form than the old one with the specific mode names and all. I do have an issue with the name /rifle being there though as I just highligted in the 00 discussion page--SonicSP 17:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Time out! If its mentioned in cannon materials then its cannon and should be included. I agree about the list of modes. That did lack... elegance. --Nkuzmik 17:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The name Rifle was not mentioned in any of the materials.The description of a Rifle Mode was only in descriptions,it was never part of any name.-SonicSP 19:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC)